The Lost Alpha Book 4 The Final Stand
by Aniu Ravenwolf
Summary: That final Chapter in Aniu's epic journey to save everyone form her sister and her dragons! But in the end even the good cannot prevail. All chapters are present in this book I just upload it in one chapter.


" _I am Free of pain free of sorrow_

 _that once stalked_

 _my heart."_

 _Alpha Aniu Ravenwolf_

" _I sold my soul for nothing."_

 _Firestorm Riser_

" _Without you Aniu were to we go?_

 _Where do I go?"_

 _Flame Sword_

" _You would kill your own_

 _mother for power_

 _Escalar?"_

 _Alpha Silver Fang_

Chapter 1

Truth

"Aniu?" Flame Sword whispered her name as he walked up to her sleeping body. It was time to meet with the council and plan against Firestorm she would be here in less than four days.

"Yes Flame Sword I know the council is today." Aniu said this before Flame could.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you." Flame corrected her.

"About What? I see nothing to talk about." Aniu said standing up and head out to get something to eat. Flame grabbed her arm.

"Aniu listen it's about us. You have been avoiding ever since that night when I- he was cut off.

"You and I can never work Flame I am a alpha and you- Aniu was also cut off.

And I am just a simple commoner? It that what you see in me nothing more? After all we have been through you see me a simple boy." Flame's voice seemed to raise but only a little he was not one for yelling.

I am not just a alpha flame I am an Elf. I found out more in the cave then I told you I may have been raised by Humans and taken in as the sister to firestorm but I am an elf. My real name is Arika Dragonsong. Not Aniu Ravenwolf." Aniu said this in a hushed whispers as if she was afri the wrong person could hear it.

Aniu, Elves have pointy ears...you don't you can't be a elf." Flame replied in a kind many puting his hand on her shoulder try to reassure her.

"I did but they were cut off i saw the scars when look at my reflection in the start stones. Someone cut them off to make them look normal." Aniu felt sadness creep into her heart. "My 'family' denied who I really was." Aniu was embraced by a hug from Flame Sword.

"Come on let's go meet the onicil before they think we ditch them."

The two headed downstairs to the council room to plan and prep for war.

Chapter 2

Aniu's Plan

Flame Sword and Aniu walked into the the room where Nyra the Elf was Stoick The Vast Hiccup and several other people where sitting down the bowed their heads in respect and signaled for her to sit.

"Alpha Wolf. It has been quite a while since we last spoke." Nyra whispered as she smiled at the young Alpha Zyra was still wearing the long white and gold clothing and her voice not tainted by age.

"Indeed it has." Aniu answered she turned to see Flame was gone he was not allowed in meetings like this.

"Enough greeting we need to talk about the issue at hand!" Stoick blurted out.

"Relax dad. I am sure Aniu has a plan. Don't you Aniu?" Hiccup look at Aniu silently telling to begin speaking of her plan.

"Well Firestorm is expecting a head on attack she will come from the back. we will too.I have planned to set an ambush of people to take out as much of their supplies ammo and weapons as possible this way they will be limited to what they can use. At this time Firestorm will be furious and will set out for me at no time are you to help me. I must fight my sister alone on Dragon Claw Ridge. Once Firestorm is defeated we will have to finish off the remaining Soldiers no person from the red Resistance will remain stand by the end of this moon cycle!" Aniu's act of war and plan was amazing. and the council burst in the cheers they were ready at last.

Flame Sword cowered behind the door all this war stuff has changed Aniu dramatically She even said all there must be taken. He word stung his head. " _No person from the red Resistance will remain stand by the end of this moon cycle!"_

Chapter 3

Last Minute Training and new allies

" _Silver Fang triple barrel roll!_ " Aniu yelled this while dodging the fireballs Gobber was shooting to help prep the riders for the war. He held nothing back as he launched fireball after fireball Most of the time they would do a retreat and plan strategy if this was an attack from gobber but Aniu enchanted the fireballs to follow a target the only way to stop them was to destroy the source. in this case the source was a small tag on the fireball. in the battle they would need to identify that source.

"Toothless Five shots!" hiccups told toothless this and he did, Toothless being one of the smartest Night Furies had learned to understand the norse language.

"We still have to much to do and little time to do it Hiccup!" Astrid spoke dodging some flaming arrows "What if she comes early we still have thing to prep for. We need to get the dragon eggs underground and get some other people off the island." She continued and signaled gobber to stop they landed in a small clearing.

"Your right Astrid and I can help while you two remain training." The mysterious voice not so mysterious as it was shocking to hear.

"Heather?!" Hiccup said astonished by her arrival.

"I heard you were going to get into a battle lead by Aniu I thought me and Windshear have to come and help. So we brought along a few allies as well. Some trained Deathsongs and Razorwhips along with a Catastrophic Quaken." Heather said as the dragon appeared from the shadows.

"Heather that's amazing!" Astrid said giving Heather a hug the last time they met was not on the best of circumstances they found out that Heather was Dagur's sister. "Have you talked to Fishlegs yet?' Astrid said hint toward their last meeting Heather blushed knowing all too well that Astrid new and she might have told Him but that was not on her mind at the moment.

"I haven't talked to him yet. Have you seen Aniu I need to speak to her." Heather asked after respond to Astrid's comment with a glare.

"Anything you want The Supreme Alpha to know goes through Nightmare Raccoon than to Flame and then to Aniu." Heather looked at Hiccup. So much has changed Aniu had never used to be that way what has happened to the old Wolf. Where was she hiding inside that new _Alpha._

Chapter 4

At the Doorstep

As the Alpha looked at the set of armor made for her it was golden with fine detail added to make it look fancy too bad it would get destroyed at the battle, Aniu thought to herself. Next to her armor was a set of dragon armor golden as well but fit for a Titan Wing Night Fury it was fit for Silver Fang the helmet was rounded and went down circling past the eyes near the eye sockets was a detailed drawing of elven make.

"We had Nyra make it for her your armor as well." Flame Sword put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "i know you don't want to do this. But if-" He was cut off

"No buts We have to!" Aniu moved away from him she had to see if the other dragons armor was ready. Aniu began to walk away.

"Aniu wait! I don't want to lose you! Your fading I remember a Alpha with kindness you blantly attacked the trainees!" Flame Sword was beginning to be angry she didn't know how much it she meant to him how much he cared for her.

"I was seeing what they learned now they are better and are ready to fight." Aniu retorted completely missing his first words.

"You didn't have to be so harsh!" Flame Sword dropped his head. "What happened to you?" Flame said this in a hushed whisper Aniu didn't even pick up.

"I was doing my job!" Aniu shouted and stormed off to finish her duties. Firestorm was 4 hours away.

Chapter 5

War

"Ready your weapons!" Aniu was upon Silver Fang The day of darkness had come and not everyone would make it out alive. Silver Fang split her back spins and produced her glow. She was ready to fight. Though she was missing her tail fin the auto one work just as well. She roared so loud the mountains shook the boats that sailed towards them blew back at the enormous sound. The whole world seemed to stop.

The Deathsongs attacked the ship drowning some in amber the Razorwhips attacked with fire but the metal on the boat was dragon proof.

"Oh dear sister this was all you could muster?" Firestorm Mocked her sister as the men fired at the dragons striking one of them in the neck the long spear pooled blood out of the dragon's neck. it stubbled mid air before falling into the sea this was the fate of the the first wave of attacks. The fleet ships entered the school blowing the chaldrai's block away. There awaited the second wave.

"Fire the catapults! Don't hold back anything send in the the nadders we need to put holeing those ships!" Flame Sword signed with his hands and a team of 14 nadders flew towards to a side fleet heading towards the back lakes of the school in an attempted raid. the nadders sing their tails shoot a barrage of spines into the fleet of ship sinking most but not without a fight. Five nadders were lost.

Silver Fang stared at the fallen dragons and riders She than spotted Firestorm and Escalar.

 _It was time to end this war._

Chapter 6

When Hearts Collide

"Sister you are failing your army is weak!" Firestorm shouted she look down from the hill that was above the waterfall that split before the hatchery. This would be her battlefield.

"They were never meant to win the are simply keeping you away from them you and I on the other hand have a lot to talk about." Aniu said this in a dark manner pulling out her sword she took swing at firestorm which she block as her hand was engulfed in red magic. Firestorm shot the magic towards her laughing uncontrollably as Aniu ran and dodged her fiery attacks.

" _Well well if it instant my own mother her to stop me."_ Escalar stalked towards Silver Fang. His spins glowed a sinister blood red and his eyes reflected his hate.

" _Here to set your free my son this is not you."_ Silver Fang's eyes were sad and hurt her only son was about to kill her.

" _I will never! This is who I am! If you're too blind to see that than than your need to die!"_ Escalar held back nothing as her launched himself into the air Silver Fang followed the fight was fierce and terrifying Escalar sank his fangs into Silver Fang making her cry out in pain. In return she scratched his eye nearly taking it out. Escalar was larger and faster he spotted her weakness he need to get to his mother's tail fin take tyt off she will fall.

" _Now i have you."_ Escalar moved quickly in a backwards swoop ripping the fin off as he righted himself Silver fang tumbled to the ground. As she hit the ground her back was broken the spine stuck out in odd angle causing major blood loss. Escalar landed in front of her face.

" _It's over Silver Fang you are nothing."_ His words hurt more than the wounds she had.

" _You would kill your own mother for power Escalar?"_ Silver Fang look her son in the eyes and begged him to say no.

" _Yes I would and I will."_ Escalar readied his claws to finish her off but before he did she said one last thing.

" _I love you my son"_ After this Silver Fang the Alpha was killed. At the hand of her own son.

Chapter 7

Firestorm's Downfall

Aniu watched as the head of her dragon went limp and stopped moving. Fury ran through her blood. At this moment she would end Firestorm she had to. Drawing out the last of her strength and using the Heartstone's last bit of power To attack Firestorm. if she could kill her than Escalar would soon follow. Moving from behind sh hit Firestorm with a large and swift blast of blue magic. This cause her to lose balance

"Why you wretch!" Firestorm yelled as she stood up and draw a red blaze around her hand Aniu did the same.

"Where's your great power Firestorm afraid I'll redirect it?!" Aniu challenged Firestorm if she could redirect it it would cause a power overload and she would die.

"Power? I'll show you Power!" Firestorm made the blast grow bigger and bigger before long she threw it towards Aniu. It took every last ounce of energy of hold the blast at bay but this time Firestorm would not get away this time she would end. This time Firestorm would die.

"It's over Firestorm!" Aniu yelled as she threw the blast back at her sister.

"I sold my soul for nothing." Firestorm whispers as she stood frozen in place the blast hit her with so much force she felt her body turn to ashes as she was consumed by her power. _Firestorm was dead._

Chapter 8

The Lost Alpha

Aniu's POV

Aniu stood there standing staring at her sister's fallen ashes. She was dead she was really dead all her treachery was gone dead with her right? Firestorm was no more. Her clan was lost without her lead there already fleeing to the wilds where they will be picked off one by one by the creatures of out there. While in her daze she did not see the shadow moving up behind her.

Flame Sword's POV

But Flame sword did he pushed past the fleeing soldiers running to Aniu.

"Aniu! look out! Aniu!" Flame Sword watching horror as Aniu spun around one moment too late. Nertron stuck a sword through her heart piercing her through the back until the tip of the blade stuck out from Aniu's back. Flame Sword watching in horror as Aniu went limp.

Nertron's POV

She would pay for killing his leader he would kill her. he pick up a sword and began walking towards Aniu she was dazed she would never see him coming. He would pierce her heart and savor the moment. He stayed in the shadows. Moving closer slow he was now directly behind her walking up he heard Flame Sword calling to her by the time he got there she would be dead. This was his moment. Aniu wiped around. Too late He sunk the sword into her killing her slowly. She look into his eyes he look back and pushed the sword deeper he heard ribs crack and her spine snap. before it pushed through the flesh of her back ripping through muscle and tendons before it finally came out her back. Nertron pulled the sword out only to be beheaded by Flame Sword.

Flame Sword's POV

He drew his sword after Nertron pulled the sword out of Aniu and he saw her still standing. He waited behind Nertron and as he turned around he struck his sword cleanly across the neck beheading him in seconds. After Nertron fell. Aniu began to slump Flame Sword Caught her in his arms.

"Flame Sword? Is that you?" Aniu could barely speak she was wavering between death and life.

"Yes I'm here...I'm here." Flame Sword repeated over and over cradling the Alpha hiccup and other other riders gathered around tears in their eyes they knew what was happening.

"Flame sword. I am free of pain, free of sorrow that once stalked by heart." Aniu whispered to him leaning up just close enough to land a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"Please we can still save you. Without you where do we go? where do I go?" Flame Sword begged her to stay alive.

"We don't go anywhere Flame Sword we stay alive. We live that what we do that's what you do. For me." Aniu's head fell back and she breathing stopped. _The Alpha was dead._

Escalar POV

I look through the vales of smoke and fire all the death was too much I knew it was over we lost soon the dragons would land me and kill me I must leave here now flea and live to fight again.

Aniu's POV

It was a peaceful end I felt no pain and I knew my friends were finally safe.

Chapter 9

The Things We Lost

Flame Sword's POV

Standing up he looked at everyone who stood around the survivors he saw Zydra, Lyla, and many others. Holding the heartstone in his hand. he raised his voice, for all to here.

"Today this war is over today we are at peace tonight we sleep with no fear of being slain. Though many have died for this cause I believe the worst fatally of all was that of our beloved and powerful Alpha, Supreme Alpha Aniu Ravenwolf. will forever be in our hearts she will not die today but live on as the hero and leader we always needed for no alpha will ever rise as well and beautifully as Aniu did. LONG LIVE THE ALPHA!" Flame Swords Speech was all any needed to hear

over the next few month they rebuilt the school buried the dead and built a monument of Aniu and Silver Fang flags were hung of the Royal Claws. And the Red Resistance was soon demolished. 4 years later everything was back too normal and the Battle of the Alpha's was but a distant memory. Most that is some never forgot the horrors they saw that day. Flame sword was now teaching classes on Strike Class dragon along with Hiccup and Dragon speech calls as well. Most of the others had left back to their old homes. Flame Sword's bond with Azendur grew strong everyday and he never forgot Aniu's sacrifice. _Never._

Chapter 10

Reborn

Deep in the caverns of a distant land a red flame grew

slowly but surely waiting soon she would strike again.

 _She was Firestorm Riser._


End file.
